Shuffle to Click
by HurtsLikeHell
Summary: Just for fun. iPod shuffle story challenge


**A.N. So I got this idea from It'sOnlyForever and just had to use it. I don't know if it was this amazing person's original idea or not but she used it so I give credit where credit is due. Enjoy. **

**Rules:**

**1: Pick your topic/fandom/coupling/character/whatever**

**2: Set your iTunes/iPod/Other to shuffle **

**3: Write a short something on the topic/fandom/coupling/whatever inspired by the song playing. **

**4: You only get the time that song has from beginning to end. No pre-planning or pausing the song. **

**5: Do this for ten songs.**

**The Joker**

**1: Let You Go by Ashley Parker Angel**

** Joker is dreaming about Batman while in Arkham Asylum. He's imagining holding him over a the edge of a tower while Batsy's hands are tied behind his back. _Poor Batsy _Joker giggles in his sleep and shifts to the side. He lets go of Batman's costume and is watching him fall slowly towards the hard cement. He won't die. He never dies but Joker hopes that maybe Batman can feel it a little bit, where ever he is. Why did the Batman leave him here? They were made for each other. **

**2: This is the Story of a Girl**

** Teen Joker looking through a window at a girl who he'd been pining after. She was eating dinner; she was smiling. She never smiled at him at school. She despised him for his scars. How was he supposed to help that? But, dang, she was a beaut now, wasn't she? **

** Joker giggled as he looked at the girl in front of him. He was looking at the twenty-one year old version of the girl that he had loved in high school. The girl who had snubbed him. Now he'd give her a smiling scar just like his. **

**3: Suicide Sunday by Friday Night Boys**

** "Mr. Joker", the doctor starts, clearing his throat. "Please, stop doing that!" **

** "Doing wh_at_, doc?" Joker asks before going back into a fit of giggles. He'd been reminiscing about his helping hand in the suicide of Jamie Keller down the street. Well, the doc _HAD_ woken him up in the middle of a quite peaceful dream. It was the only way to get this doc frazzed. Why was it so squeamish to hear about people getting gutted anyway? **

**4: OMG by Usher**

** I really can't think of anything the Joker would do to this song. **

** Seriously, I'm laughing right now. My lovely mind concocted an image of Joker "dancing sexy on the dance floor" in his suit with blood covering him like sweat and all slow-motion-y like they do for really sexy chicks dancing, like Megan Fox. **

** The image is actually kinda sexy. Maybe it's just me...**

** Oh gosh, what if Batman was there and just, like, sitting on the sidelines like "C'mon Joker, I've got a two 'o clock with the Scarecrow and Riddler.". The Joker stops and puts his blade up like a girl would put one finger up like "wait a minute". **

**5: Stuttering by Friday Night Boys**

** This entire song is about Joker killing a lot of people with a gun but he really hates it and Batsy is on the sidelines (why is he always on the sidelines?) pleading with him to tell him why he's using guns instead of knives now but Joker can't tell him because his scars ripped even further causing his speech to be slurred so no one can understand him. **

** Now Joker is just terrorizing the Devil after he's finally died. **

**6: Day Late Friend by Anberlin**

** Alexandra and Joker have just seen each other for the first time after the fire incident (you'll learn about this later if you read Finding Joker). Both of them think that they've never seen each other before. **

** "H—Hello." Alexandra timidly says, walking up to the scarred but handsome man before her. Joker blinks, thinking she's talking to someone else then looks over to his girlfriend. Blond and busty but a complete airhead and absolutely no personality. He was planning on killing her. Or marrying her. It wasn't like there was much difference in the two; in both of them one of the two people died. But now _this _girl. Well, he could have some fun with her. **

**7: I'm Afraid of Americans by David Bowie**

** One of his many disguises is put on. This one's name is Johnny. He's a taxi driver in New York but whoever gets in his Taxi goes only one place: UP. He checks out a chick walking by. After all, he's a man, right? She doesn't make him excited. Maybe his human nature is too gone for him to really be classified as a man. There is a young couple with ciggys in their hands, making out. A few feet away are an older couple with rings on their fingers who are fighting. _Americans_, Joker scoffs as he gets in his car and cocks his 9 mil. Ready for work. **

**8: The Dressing Room by Breathe Carolina**

** Joker is ushering people into a dressing room. Actresses are sitting in chairs waiting for their make-up to be done before they get on stage and one by one he puts the gun with silencer to their temples and pulls the trigger. A click and they're gone. No noise and their oblivious neighbor just thinks they've fallen asleep. Before they can even realize that something is wrong the neighbor is dead too. And so goes the chain reaction. Now all the actresses are dead and Joker smiles. There are piles and piles of make-up waiting for him on the counters. All different brands. Hooray for Christmas pageants. **

**9: Don't Let Me Get Me by P!NK**

** The title really speaks for itself...**

** David Johnson woke up two weeks ago in a dark abandoned factory with a face full of scars. Well, _two _ scars that went all the way up his face. Now he was in front of the mirror with a stick of lipstick in one hand and a stick of dynamite in the other. Use your imagination.**

**10: I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan**

** I'm out of ideas...I NEED MORE BRAIN JUICE! Hey, _that_ gave me an idea. Think about it, Joker and brain juice. Too bad time is UP!**


End file.
